Amagasaki Hoshiki
Amagasaki Hoshiki (天ヶ崎ほしき Amagasaki Hoshiki) is one of the main characters of Yatta! Pretty Cure 5. She is a second-year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School, who transferred near the beginning of the story, and her alter ego is Cure Étoile (キュアエトワール Kyua Etowāru), the successor of Cure Dream as Pretty Cure of Hope. Appearance Hoshiki is a thin girl of average height, with long carmine hair and pine green eyes. Her hair is fastened into a ponytail by a thin wintergreen ribbon. She wears the Cinq Lumieres purple cardigan, red neckbow, lavender under-dress, dark blue socks and brown loafers. The red crest embroidered on her cardigan identifies her as a second-year student. In a brief flashback of her previous middle school, she wore a baby blue and white sailor fuku with cream yellow neckerchief. thigh-high socks and brown loafers. Her casual wardrobe has many cutesy clothes of assorted bright colors, though she obivously perfers pink and purple. Personality A friendly and lively, though eccentric girl, able to get along with various types of people. Stargazing is a major hobby of hers, to the point where she believes the stars themselves govern all aspects of life (something her fellow Cures are quick to dismiss). She also possesses a strong sense of justice, believing in doing the right thing no matter what, she quickly comes to the aid of others, making her come off as a busybody. Unlike her predecessor, she is somewhat more mature and more focused and able to concentrate. While she isn't dimwitted. she has bizarre thought processes which leads her to gullibly believe all sorts of outlandish ideas and theories. In truth, she is not so different from the other Cures in terms of personal issues, she is particularly resentful of being average, but this isn't readily apparent because of her genuinely positive attitude. Her fun loving attitude serves as a stark contrast with her absurdly busy friends, having more free time allows her to value her youth, which eventually rubs off on the other Cures. Because she is "average". she doesn't seem to have any strong or weak subjects, though she seems to favor Science and Home Economics and struggles with Japanese literature. History Before transferring to Cinq Lumieres, she and her family lived in an undisclosed district within the Tokyo Metropolitan Area. Her father is a prefectural police officer who was recently assigned to a local office, although he was once a relatively popular tokusatsu stuntman. Her mother is a run of the mill housewife who occasionally writes horoscopes for "What the People Want to Know", once an astronomer. Although they live happily, her parents are loopier than she is to the point that she is the voice of reason in the Amagasaki household. In fact, their hands-off parenting had resulted in Hoshiki being gullible and having a questionable perception of reality. Her family has often been moving from one area to another throughout the Kanto region, leaving her unable to make lasting friendships and impressions, despite being easy to get along with. She personally believes that she simply fades into obscurity the moment she moves. Nonetheless she is very open to making new friends and proves herself capable of doing so because she disregards things like social status and "weirdness". Relationships Natsu Chikagi - After transfering to Cinq Lumieres and enrolling in her class, she witnesses Chikagi transform into Cure Winter and defeat a Dreamcatcher. Immediately curious, she hounds her classmate about her life as a superheroine, despite Chikagi's pathetic attempts at lying. After Hoshiki awakens as Cure Etoile, she has to have Chikagi explain everything that goes on throughout the show. They become very close friends, with Hoshiki calling her "Chii-chan" and considers her her first true friend. Hiyama Asuka - Hoshiki is quick to forgive her for nearly exposing the existence of Pretty Cure. She eventually encourages her kouhai to persue her dreams. Hoshiki somehow enjoys Asuka's horrible singing and proves herself to be ignorant of celebrity news. Asuka has to tell her about famous people like Urara and Karen, in particular. Aomine Iruka - Hoshiki is initially daunted by Iruka's unforgiving training, and is eventually shocked when she shows her friendly side to her. Afterwords, Hoshiki often turns to her for advice. Yet Iruka's attempts at instilling common sense often fall flat on their heels. She is most fascinated with Hoshiki's unbridled potential, earning her a great amount of respect. Kakihara Hanon - She and Maple sneak into her school. Hanon tries to push aside Hoshiko's attempts at befriending her, but gradually finds cracks in her mature and sophisticated front, revealing Hanon to be shy and uncomfortable around others. Hoshiki is the only person she'll show her feelings to, forming another tight friendship with Hanon being called "Ha-chan". She takes up the moniker "Stardust Matchmaker" when she helps a shy classmate confess her feelings for a first-year student at an all-boys private high school. She assumes this title at other points when she helps Princes Kirsche and Muscovite with their love problems. Early on, she is basically the only thing holding the group together. The other Cures at best are able to tolerate and support one another, but the fact that they come from varying walks of life and have different values prevents them from being effectively using the Papillon Soaring Explosion. Chikagi is supposed to be the lead Cure, but is too wishy-washy to be a proper leader. Asuka is rather impusive, Iruka is overconfident in her abilities, and Hanon is too distant. It's not until Milk points out the teams erratic wavelength that they truely come into their own. Cure Étoile The Power of Wishing Upon Stars! Cure Étoile! 星を希望の力！キュアエトワール！ Hoshi o Kibō no Chikara! Kyua Etowāru! Cure Étoile (キュアエトワール Kyua Etowāru) is Hoshiki's Pretty Cure alter ego. In this form, she is able to manipulate star energy, which manifests itself as pink glittering light. Her primary finishers are Crystal Nova, which she starts out with, and Papillon Heartbeat, which she learns after earning her Papillon Saber. Of the five Cures, she has no special abilities of note compared the other Cures, lacking Chikagi's healing and strength, Asuka's speed, Hanon's force fields and range, and Iruka's percision. However, she is a quick learner who can adapt to any given situation. Etymology Amagasaki (天ヶ崎) - Ama (天) means heaven or sky; ga (ヶ) is an alternative spelling of an obsolete possessive marker; Saki (崎) means promontory. Therefore, this would make her last name "heavenly promontory". Hoshiki (星希) - Although it's written in Hiragana, the symbols used for it mean star and hope, alluding to her Cure form, Cure Étoile. Cure Étoile - Étoile is the French word for star, alluding to her star motif. Trivia *Hoshiki is, so far, the only main character of a Pretty Cure 5 generation story to not be daughter of Nozomi and Coco. As such, she is not of royal descent, although in episode 6 she does pretend to be a prestigious person in order to get into L'Academie Privée du Diamant. *Like Hanasaki Tsubomi, Aida Mana and Aino Megumi, Hoshiki, despite being her team's obligatory pink leader, is not the first Cure of the team to get her powers, as Chikagi was already active as Cure Winter before her. Though unlike those three, who get their powers at the end of their respective series' first episodes, Hoshiki doesn't awaken until midway through episode 2. *She ranks #56 in exams out of the 270 girls in her year. *Her voice actress is Suzaki Aya. *Her favorite foods are shoyu ramen, konpeito, and melon floats. Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Lead Cures